


Gifts

by LilPhatFox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPhatFox/pseuds/LilPhatFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been leaving Kate gifts since her return to Blackwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know where in the world this came from or why it happened but here.

Gifts

 

It started small, nice words on her room's whiteboard, little trinkets left on her desk. Small things Kate could brush off as a fellow student's residual guilt for her suicide attempt. It later grew to more personal gifts; treats for Alice, art supplies, strings for violin, etc. That's when Kate started to think it could be more than just a random classmate's guilt. 

The first suspect was Max, who had practically glued herself to Kate's side since her return to Blackwell. But therein lies the problem, the only times Max was away from Kate was when she was out with Chloe. Only at ease these days with Kate or Chloe, preferably both, within eyesight. 'Not that I can blame her, with how hectic these past weeks have been. All the horrible things that came to light that week...' Kate thought as she made her way back to her dorm. Not wanting to delve too deeply into the horrors of October, Kate clutched her bunny keychain, one of the first gift from her mysterious supporter, in hopes to refocus her thoughts to happier topics.

'It could be Taylor, she's been being so much nicer since I got back...' Kate mused as she stopped to watch the squirrels run up the Tobanga statue while enjoying old bagel pieces. 'but then again, she hasn't been on campus for two weeks. Something about her mother's latest surgery working out better than expected. I've never seen her so happy.' she thought as she left the squirrels to their own business.

Before her mind her mind could provide another suitable suspect, fate decided to drop the culprit right in her lap, or at her door, to be more precise. Of all the people that had cycled through Kate's mind ever since the gifts had started, the person she was currently locked in a, very awkward, staring contest with was the farthest down the list. The mystery person who had been leaving Kate sweet, thoughtful gifts was none other than Victoria Chase. The biggest... not nice in Blackwell.

Though she had warmed considerably since the dreaded week in October, even cracking down on any and all lingering bullying of Kate, it wasn't a big enough personality flip to consider her doing something so... amazingly sweet. Yet there she is, caught red handed with a package a rabbit treats she had been in the process of placing in front of Kate's door.

"Well?" unsurprisingly, it's Victoria who breaks their shared silence, her snippy tone holding firm. 

'Even in the face of being revealed to be a sweetheart, with a soft spot for her former target. She's still Victoria Chase.' the thought passes through Kate's mind unbidden. 

"Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you too disappointed that it's been me leaving you things?" Apparently Kate's distaste for her own mildly mean thought showed on her face, if the bitter tone Victoria's voice had taken was any indication.

"No," Kate begins quickly, "I'm not disappointed! Just... surprised." trying desperately to salvage the conversation before Victoria decides that it's not worth having. "I really appreciate the gifts, it justs-"

"You didn't expect the Queen Bitch of Blackwell to be your mysterious gift giver. I get it." Victoria actually cringes as the words leave her mouth, they're obviously not coming out how she wants them to sound.

Kate, realizing that she isn't trying to be as abrasive as she sounds, soothes the tension between them with a giggle and an invite into her room for tea. The rest of the day is spent chatting over tea, building bridges, and starting down the road of proper friendship with a chance for more.


End file.
